


Lovesick

by Lytrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dream Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Rival Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytrise/pseuds/Lytrise
Summary: Ushijima's brain has other ideas for him than simply being competitive. This takes place right before the regional meet between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Josai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent AKA Azazel AKA that hot Aussie guy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silent+AKA+Azazel+AKA+that+hot+Aussie+guy).



> I've been frustrated about a lot of things recently so I decided to write a little drabble for a bro of mine. I never thought that I would be writing predominantly as Ushijima but here it is. The song muse I listened to while writing this was "Katy Perry - E.T (Futuristic Lover)"
> 
> I luff you Silent, hope you like it. when you get an account I'll change the gifting tag for you.

"-toshi!"

Ushijima ran his hands possessively over Oikawa's body, starting at just under his rib cage to drift deliberately down to his hips. Achingly slow, he thought. Enough to make them both mad. There wasn't enough stimulation to do anything meaningful but the promise that there could be more crackled in the air around them, charging it.

"Wakatoshi!" Oikawa gasped again.

His name was like a sweetly uttered prayer on the setter's lips. Nothing had ever sounded as pleasing to him as that. Nothing had ever been so agreeable. Their skin was in near perfect contrast, Oikawa's light and pallid and creamy, his own slightly darker... sun kissed from lengthy runs in the morning. They looked like they were made for each other. Like solar opposites.

It felt right too.

It felt like he was being consumed from the inside out in the most remarkable way.

Their mouths met feverishly, battling for dominance, teeth clacking softly against one another. They were always fighting because Oikawa was so stubborn about everything that he did. The other man didn't know how delightful he could make it for him if he'd just relax and let him take control of the situation, but that was okay too so long as he let him touch him. Oikawa was a fighter. Oikawa's pride was overinflated without merit and it made it hard for him to accept what was best, and somehow that made him all the more hungry to have him.

"You're mine." Ushijima told the man underneath him as he pulled back from his mouth.

Oikawa looked up at him, his whole being in artful disarray. His lips swollen from too many kisses, eyes moist from frustration. He seemed to shine in the sunlight that was coming in through his window, it made him look ethereal as it dappled over the bed. Perfect. "You don't own me." was all he said.

"I don't want to own you, I want to convince you." Ushijima said. "If only you had come with me... you could've had everything you wanted. I would have given it to you."

Oikawa shifted against the covers as he wound his legs up around Ushijma's hips. They were naked except for the blue and white silk school jacket Oikawa still wore. It framed his paramour's chest in a way that highlighted some of his best features so for that Ushijima didn't mind even if it was a symbol of the singular large problem that they had between them.

They were ready, having spent an inordinate amount of time making it so. He had worked Oikawa open with his fingers and his tongue to the point where there would be little pain now. There had been trust in the slight brunette's eyes as he let him do it.

Ushijima felt as if the layers of his very person were being stripped away from him like a peeled onion... coming apart in small segments, easily breaking open more deeply once you got past the skin. He had never experienced anything like it.

Oikawa only looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Those all too pretty long lashes making him look coy and drunk with languidness. "You're supposed to anyhow." he whispered.

"I want to hear you say it." Ushijima replied.

"Give it to me." Oikawa commanded regally. He never asked for anything he could manage to take. He would use others as he best saw fit. He pushed his hips up into Ushijima's demandingly, twisting them invitingly as he ground them together. He was great at teasing, the other thought. He couldn't bring himself to complain.

Ushijma pinned the smaller man to the bed with his hand, causing him to gasp and moan. With his free hand he tugged them together, yanking that pale body closer by one leg and canting him so that his lower half was at an upward angle, his smooth thigh resting on Ushijima's shoulder as he positioned him and began to gradually press within him from above.

"Take me!" Oikawa gasped, mewling it out without care as to who might hear them. The setter's lovely voice splintered with heat as he all but whimpered, struggling to gasp for breath as his lover really started to move. Softness was not something easily maintained where hunger was concerned.

Sweat beaded lightly on Ushijima's brow, speckling it and threatening to run into his eyes. Most of his weight pinioned the other man underneath him, keeping him in place as he began to use his body. It wasn't that he didn't care for Oikawa's pleasure but rather that if he could wrest control from him he could draw gratification so sharply from him that it would only further prove his point. Only he could give Oikawa what he needed, he was sure of it.

The slight setter made small carnal sounds, more gasping and grunting than crying out as his body jerked ferociously in Ushijima's care. He arched, scrambling for something to hold onto as his body contorted seemingly against its will. He settled on grabbing the bedspread underneath him and hanging on for his life even as his hips tried to reciprocate the pounding they were getting.

"You're so beautiful" Ushijima said. And he meant it. Nobody had any right to look that good. His hips set a punishing pace that they would regret later, his fingers tightening on the other man's limbs. Undoubtedly there would be bruises but that was hardly an issue, he couldn't wait to count them and kiss them better later.

"Please! Oh please!" Oikawa managed, finally breaking down and begging for him.

"Oh, yes! Come on!" Ushijima barked. "Tooru!" They writhed unevenly as orgasm hit, unable to keep up focus. "Yes!" His body thrummed with pleasure as he filled the other man with his essence, claiming his body in the most basic way possible.

"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa cried out.

There was a loud bang at his door as if something had hit it hard. The wood trembled against its frame as whatever it was tried to get in. Unease gripped the tall man by his chest...

Ushijima sat up in his bed, feeling like he had been slapped awake. He was panting as he looked around in the early morning light, wide-eyed in his confusion. There was a lengthy moment of disorientation as he tried to place just what was happening. The clock beside the bed said that it was seven o'clock. The sky outside was barely giving the world a soft blue hue as the sun came up. He was sweating, but he was alone in his bed.

He covered the lower half of his face with one hand and exhaled a pent up breath he had been holding. It still seemed real, like he had been bodily torn from the other man and the reality of it made him feel frayed around the edges. It was the third time this month he had a dream like this. Slowly he unwound the still moist sheets from where they were tangled around his frame and pushed up from his bed.

The front of his briefs were damp with stickiness that had bled through to the outside, making them slick with proof of his problem. "tsk" he sneered at himself, making a soft sound of disgust. He had to take a shower before he did anything else. He did so, making short work of it so that he could get on with his day.

Today was the regional qualifying meet and he had to be at peak form. He went for a short run to clear his head and then to school, getting on the bus with his teammates. If anyone noticed anything wrong about him they tactfully kept it to themselves. Today his school was to face off against Aoba Josai once again for the next to the last time before graduation, it made him wonder if it was a symptom of his infection.

As they walked down the hallway to go to a side-court and start warming up, their rivals came into view, just showing up themselves it seemed. He had no doubt in his mind that they would win today, his infatuation wouldn't have any impact on winning sets. It wasn't a matter of even guessing the outcome, all that mattered was that the strong stayed on the court. Things only grew in fertile soil after all and Shiratorizawa remained the best, he reminded himself.

Iwaizumi Hajime and him shared an annoyed look as they neared one another, but when Oikawa made a sound his attention was drawn to him instead. "What's your problem?" The setter asked, his tone near confrontational.

"I think I'm getting sick." Ushijima replied simply as he passed by them, continuing down the hall without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


End file.
